


school of arts pt.II

by divybread



Series: Fanxing AU Drabble Fest [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divybread/pseuds/divybread
Summary: future scene in the school of arts au





	school of arts pt.II

"your heart is safe with me."

yifan has been running his fingers along yixing’s spine, like reading braille off the younger male’s back. every little inconsistency has been taken in by his fingers, every story incorporated through the touch. his fingers kept moving up and down ever so slowly. reassuring, relaxing, soothing.

eventually yixing’s breathing seemed to return to normal and yifan quietly drew him back into an embrace. still careful of the signs, careful not to set the younger male off again, but they’ve been through this often enough for him to know when he can close the distance again and when it’s better for him to keep it up a little longer. this time around yixing seemed quite alright.

but the subject still needed to be discussed, of course. he couldn’t just leave yixing's confession hang in the air between them without addressing it. couldn’t allow yixing to sit in worry about horrors of the past repeating themselves when all it takes is a few well-chosen words from yifan’s side to soothe every nerve frayed by anxiety.

only yifan’s a musician, not a lyricist.

so that’s why those were the only words he’d been able to come up with. only a semblance of what he wishes he could tell yixing to make sure the younger male knows what he means to yifan, but it will have to do. he doesn’t know any better way to express himself, after all.

he’s not exactly the guy to compose a sonnet either.

luckily yixing doesn’t seem to mind his lack of words, burying deeper into his arms before peeking up and sending him a small smile. it’s still a little watery, but it’s there, and yifan smiles back at it instantly, fingers gently brushing through strands of hair and trying to soothingly massage the dancer’s scalp.

“i didn’t realise handsome faces like yours could do that,” he says, voice smooth and low. yixing’s smile turns into a confused little frown which is honestly all too adorable.

“do what?” he questions, but only then seems to realise the compliment he’s been given which turns into a ferocious blush. yifan’s not about to let the opportunity go to waste however, his own smile widening into a smug little grin.

“turn even more handsome,” he teases, watching the colour on the younger male’s cheeks deepen even more. he expects the hand to sneak out from the hug so it can slap him on the shoulder in ‘retaliation’, so it doesn’t hurt. but it never actually does.

ever since that day of the performance which yixing had won, after which they’d found themselves in the same club which had led to the late night mcdonalds outing that had officially started their relationship - yifan has never once felt like yixing was trying to hurt him on purpose. whether that be physically or emotionally.

“you’re gross,” yixing complains, but yifan knows the younger male loves the compliments no matter what he says about them.

“sure thing, handsome,” he therefore counters, laughing lightly when yixing hits him in the chest this time before burying his face again so yifan can’t see the blush now heating the dancer’s entire face.


End file.
